Rationality
by Trutenxforever
Summary: School for the gifted. What a joke. Silver is a kid stuck in a horrid bording school which claims to build character. All it does is ship people off to school to learn normal stuff. Silver has a special gift, a way with words and he knows he'll have to use them. But he never knew how much his gift was needed until now... AU! R&R if you want to
1. Rationality

Sanity is defined as the ability to think and behave in a normal and rational manner; sound mental health. But does anyone really have sanity?

"Too much sanity may be madness and the maddest of all, to see life as it is and not as it should be."

~Miguel de Cervantes

**_Rationality_**

* * *

Silver was busy, much too busy to even pay attention to the people around him. He didn't even notice when the others were screaming. Because to him, there wasn't any sound. He didn't even noticed as the bodies hit the ground. The young male just continued to write, his pencil never stopped moving even as the gunman moved towards him. The redhead was completely ignorant of the world around him, at least until the body fell on his desk. He looked up to see the police moving in. What was going on?

"How was school today Silver?" The Headmaster asked. Silver just shrugged his shoulders. "I think it went well. There was police there. I wasn't paying much attention." Silver replied. "You need to work on actual school work rather than your stories." The Headmaster warned. "Whatever. I don't even care. I think the school is going to be closed for a while."

Silver headed up the stairs to the room he shared with five other boys. Each of them were around the age of 10 and all had been dropped off here to learn special skills. Skills they didn't actually learn. Instead they were shipped off to random school that 'suited their needs'. As if they had any real needs. Silver was the only one in his room that was actually in a higher school than the rest, most of them were in elementary school.  
His roommates greeted him as he entered the room. Silver only mumbled a few greetings as he sat down on his bed. One of the boys came and sat down beside him. It was the dork, as everyone called him, Gold. Gold wasn't too smart or even that graceful. He had messy raven hair and golden eyes. His clothes were always crumpled and stained and he had to wear braces for an unknown reason. He once claimed it was because he got in a fight. No one believed that. "Hello Gold." Silver said softly. "I heard that people in your school was shot up." Gold said as he grinned. "I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention." Silver replied. "I bet you were writing again! Please tell me a story Silver!"

Silver was known as the story teller in the dorm and his room. People from the other rooms and even other dorms came to hear him tell stories. The six boys in Silver's room were Silver, Gold, Red, Green, Ruby and Black. There was at least two other rooms in their dorm that held others. The room next to them had four boys in it. Emerald, Wally, Diamond and Pearl. The room across from them had four boys in it. X and Lack-Two, Cheren and Hugh.  
The dorm behind them held the girls. There was only two rooms used, rumour was that they were bigger than the boys' rooms. In one room there was nine girls in it. Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, White, Whi-Two, Y and Bianca. The other room was used by the Headmaster. A stern women who was named Aurea Juniper. No one was very fond of her.  
Here in the School For Gifted Children, no one was really happy until they heard Silver's stories. Silver always knew how to make stories that really caught the listener's attention and evoke feelings. If anyone had a gift with words... It had to be Silver. 10 years old and he already could make someone cry over a short story or even believe a lie. Silver was a special kid for sure. And Aurea knew it.

"I'll tell a story... Tell everyone to meet me in the Common Room and I'll tell you a story about a boy who found his purpose."


	2. Hakai No Muzai

"For me, insanity is super sanity. The normal is psychotic. Normal means lack of imagination, lack of creativity."

~Jean Dubuffet

Hakai No Muzai

* * *

"It's really great to see all of you here again. I know that it's been stressful lately. But we're still here and we're still going strong!" Silver said as he smiled at the rest of the kids here. There was 23 students in total. Rumors were that they were supposed to have more coming but it was always the same 23 students. Each one stared at Silver, eager to hear the story he was to tell. Silver couldn't help but feel nervous, he even felt kind of scared. But he knew what he had to do. It's what they wanted. "Now I promised you a tale of a boy who found his purpose and I will not disappoint you. So without further ado I will start."

The story that Silver told was one of the longest ones yet! It took a few hours for him to even begin to unravel the plot line. Each and every student's eyes were trained on him. Eagerly awaiting the next sentence. As Silver continued to orchestrate his tale he became aware of the feeling of being watched. Now he knew he was being watched but this feeling was different. Silver's story was reaching the climax when the cry sounded out. It seemed that Headmaster wasn't happy about this little gathering.  
"Go back to your rooms! Get to bed! You are dismissed! Get out of here!" She screamed. The children ran and scampered away. Only two had remained. That was Gold and Silver. "That was really rude. Silver was telling a story!" Gold shouted. "Aah. The Storyteller was telling a story? How cute. GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW GOLD!" The Headmaster shouted. Gold didn't budge. "No. I'm not leaving!" Gold snapped back. "I'll teach you to talk back to me!" She screamed. Silver could only watch as Gold was taught a lesson.

"You're so stupid sometimes Gold. Maybe it's true that you got braces from a fight. Maybe from a fight with the Headmaster." Black said. Gold just glared at the other as he held an ice pack against his now black eye. "Shut up. It wasn't fair. I wanted to hear the rest of Silver's story." Gold snapped back. "All we're saying is that you need to be more careful. You don't know what happened to the previous kids that challenged the Headmaster." Green said. "Well I'm not scared!" Gold shouted. "Look. We all need to go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

It wasn't like Gold wanted to go to his school, but he had to or else. With the threat of being kicked out of the 'program' he had to go. The other kids only stared at his black eye and by now the bruises had started to show up on his skin. Why did the school uniform have to have short sleeves? Gold took his seat and stared at the chalkboard. _6 more hours to go before I can see Silver again..._

"I'm sorry. They asked for a story and I gave them that." Silver said calmly. "I rather you didn't do that. The Storyteller needs to know his place. Do you wish to be kicked out of this program?" The Headmaster asked. Silver sighed and shook his head. "No I don't but I don't understand why you call me the Storyteller. It makes no sense. Anyone can tell a story, I'm not that special." The Headmaster only stared intently at Silver. "Go back to your room and stay in there until I call you down."


	3. Folly

"The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success."

~Bruce Feirstein

Folly

* * *

"This makes no sense..." Silver muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes slightly before he decided to lay on his bed. Everyone else was gone, at their schools. Well at least as far as Silver knew all the _boys_ were gone. As for the girls, he had no idea. As Silver stared at the ceiling his mind began to wander. Why was it so wrong for him to tell stories? Why was he called the Storyteller? Why did everyone like his stories so much? No answers came. He almost didn't hear the knock on the door.  
Getting up Silver made his way across the room and opened the door, he was very surprised to see Gold at the door. He was bleeding... "Gold! What the hell happened to you?!" Silver demanded as he stepped aside to let the other in. Gold was utterly silent and didn't come in. "Gold...? You can come in. What's wrong? Why are you bleeding? Did the kids at school beat you up again?" Silver asked as his brows furrowed, he was trying his best to understand all of this. Gold still stayed silent but finally entered the room and went to lay on his bed.

By the time Silver was finally called down to see the Headmaster everyone else had returned home. They questioned him slightly before turning their attention to Gold. But he still wouldn't say anything. Silver really hated all of this. He wasn't even supposed to tell stories according to the Headmaster. She had once told him that bad things could happen if he told a story in a certain way. It surely was all a joke.  
"Do you know why you're here Silver?" The Headmaster asked. "I'm here because I broke a rule." Silver replied as he stared out the window. It was a lousy day, wet and dreary. Silver hated the rain. "Look at me when you are talking!" The Headmaster snapped. Silver flinched slightly but looked directly at her. She seemed to be upset, her face was almost red with anger. "Sorry. But if we could just get on with this. Punish me. I rather get back to my dorm." Silver said. "Silver. Your punishment is to go to a new dorm. One where you'll sadly be paired with another one of our problem students." She replied. "But who...?" Silver asked, utterly confused now. Problem student? He was a problem student? Now that had to be a joke! "You'll be paired with Gold. Now I'll have someone come to show you two to your new dorm shortly. You are dismissed."

"So I hear we're going to be in a new dorm. What did you do this time Gold?" Silver asked. Gold just buried his face in his pillow. Silver sighed. Either Gold was in one of his moods again or he was upset. Silver couldn't really tell the difference between the two. Silver reached out his hand and slowly placed it on Gold's back, carefully watching for any reaction; there was none. Silver rubbed Gold's back before continuing to speak. "You know. We're going to be in a dorm all by ourselves. I hear it's pretty far off on campus. It'll just be the two of us and we won't have to go to our other schools because we're going to be taught here."  
"It's stupid." Came the muffled reply. Silver chuckled. That was normal old Gold. He always loved to say things were stupid. "Oh yea? But what's really stupid. The fact that we're now 'problem students' or the fact that we're going to be taught at this dumb boarding school?" Silver asked. "I dunno know. Both I guess. I mean it's a laugh. I'm not that much of a problem, just some fights here and there... And then you barely get in trouble. It makes no sense. Plus we were sent here to be taught special skills and yet we've only been shipped off. If they were going to teach us things they would have already done it." Gold stated as he sat up. Silver just nodded his head. "I know what you mean. I think we should get packed. It's best if we're ready before they come for us."

The new dorm was really far off campus. It wasn't even part of the campus technically. It happened to be part of an estate that the Headmaster owned. Part of her own private house. The dorm wasn't as run-down as Silver had expected, in fact it was kept in pretty nice shape. It was supposed to have rarely been used except for some problem students that were kicked out soon after. "This is our new home." Silver said softly. "Welcome to hell." Gold muttered under his breath. Silver shot Gold a glare before opening the front door. There wasn't any dust or cobwebs. It looked pretty lived-in and there was actually a meal for the two of them on the dining room table. "This is bullshit. They said no one has been in here for years." Gold snapped. "Aah... Maybe it was a maid? I hear that some of the older students have maids that come in and cook for them." Silver stated. "I doubt it. We're not that old." Gold hissed. Silver didn't believe it much himself but it was the only thing that came to mind. Anything was better than thinking of what else it could mean. "Let's go pick our rooms."

As it turned out the dorm was made to hold quite a few students, there was at least 10 or 12 rooms and each of them had three or four bunk beds. Silver and Gold had picked a room at random and chose a bunk bed to share. "Don't you think this will be lonely?" Gold asked softly. Silver shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But if we're good we can go back to our old dorm." Silver replied. "Well I don't want to go back to our old dorm. I rather have it be the two of us." Gold mumbled as he sat beside Silver and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder. Silver didn't know why but those words made his face flush pink. It was embarrassing or maybe something else. "...I kind of like being alone with you... I don't have to fight for your attention..." Silver murmured. "...Yea... I know what you mean..." Gold said softly as he started to fall asleep.


	4. Kizutsuke

"Insanity is knowing that what you're doing is completely idiotic, but still, somehow, you just can't stop it."

~Elizabeth Wurtzel

Kizutsuke

* * *

Having Gold fall asleep on his shoulder was odd but Silver really didn't mind at all. It gave him an excuse to not do anything. After all, who'd want to disturb a sleeping boy? Silver watched Gold as he slept on his shoulder but after half an hour he started to become sore. Silver carefully moved Gold from his shoulder to his lap. Gold didn't wake up at all. Silver sighed as he began to stroke Gold's hair. The raven haired male looked so peaceful when he slept and looked so vulnerable. It wasn't until hours later that Gold woke up.  
"Silver... Silver... Wake up Silver." Gold whispered. Silver stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep. "Mhm... Gold...? What time is it?" Silver asked as he rubbed his eyes. It seemed pretty dark in the room even with the lights on. "I think it's around 1am." Gold replied as he put on his sweater. "...Where are you going? We're not supposed to be outside this late." Silver said with a frown. "It's not late, it's early. I promised that I'd meet someone." Gold replied. "I won't let you go!" Silver shouted. "Shh. Keep your voice down. We had a dorm minder check up on us about five minutes ago. No need to draw their attentions." Gold stated. "A dorm minder? For us? But we're the only two here." Silver mumbled. "Exactly. It's weird. But anyways... I have to go meet someone. I'll be back before they check up on us again. Which will be around 4am." Gold said as he headed to the door. "Wait. I'm not letting you go alone." Silver said as he threw on his jacket.

It was cold outside but not too cold. The sky was covered with stars and the moon shone brightly. "Who are you meeting?" Silver asked in a whisper. "An old friend. Don't worry. He's really friendly." Gold said as he pulled Silver along. Silver was very interested now. The fact that Gold wasn't whispering made him feel... Excited. The thoughts of getting caught were no longer in his head. Gold had said that he'd done this before. "How far do we have to go?" Silver asked. "Not much farther. Since getting moved to this dorm we're so much closer." Gold replied with a smile. Silver was more curious than afraid.

By the time they had arrived at the place Silver and Gold had taken off their extra layers they had put on. Silver looked around for any sign of the one Gold said he was supposed to meet. Suddenly there was the sound of branches snapping. "Gold I think we should leave. it sounds like they're a beast coming towards us." Silver whispered as he tugged on Gold's shirt. "Naw, don't worry Silver. That's my friend. It means Exbo is coming." Gold said calmly. Exbo was such a strange name in Silver's mind, he could understand why someone would name their child that. "How old is Exbo?" Silver asked curiously. "Um maybe 40-ish? I don't remember." "Forty?! Are you insane! That means Exbo is so much older than us!" "Naw. Don't worry. I told you already... Exbo's an old friend of mine."  
Silver was utterly surprised when a Typhlosion popped his head out of the bush. Gold had quickly introduced Exbo to the other. "Exbo's... A Pokémon?" Silver asked with a confused look on his face. "Yep! He's my old partner. I had him since I was a baby. Mum and Dad gave him to me as an egg and I hatched him myself!" Gold exclaimed happily. He wore a proud look on his face, as if hatching an egg as a baby was the most coolest thing in the world. "That's... Interesting..." Silver mumbled. "Exbo's here to help us." Gold said as he petted the Typhlosion's head. "Help us? With what?" Silver asked. None of this made any sense to him. "You're the Storyteller and I'm the Guide... Exbo is the Protector. We're here to stop the Headmaster. And we need your help." Gold said happily. Now Gold had to pulling Silver's leg. "...You're kidding, right?" Silver asked as he rubbed his temple. "No we're not. We are here to... Oh wait... The time. Silver we have to help back!" Gold shouted as he pulled Silver around. The Typhlosion followed them. "Wait! What?! What is going on?!" Silver shouted. His head was spinning now. "There's no time to explain! But all will be revealed in all due time!"


	5. Susceptible

"They say I'm insane because I need to have so much creative control. They say I'm unmanageable, but I'm not. I just know what I like. I'm obsessed with it. If you can't control it, that's like having somebody else paint your pictures. How could you do that? I never could."

~Iggy Azalea

Susceptible

* * *

It made no sense. But Gold hid Exbo in one of the many rooms the dorm had. Silver looked at Gold with a curious look on his face. The Guide? The Protector? What was going on? Maybe Gold had gone insane. Gold closed the door and went over to the bunk bed he shared with Silver. "I promise I'll tell you in the morning. But for now we need some sleep." Gold whispered. Silver sighed and nodded his head. "Okay... Good night..."

By the time Silver got up it was so late. Silver looked at the clock and managed to make out the time. It was 11 o'clock. Silver started to swear as he got up. He made his way around the huge dorm and found the bathroom. He soon came upon the dork. Gold was brushing his teeth. He turned and waved to Silver. Silver sighed and walked into a stall. He'd have to get used to be stuck here with Gold. Wait... He was stuck with Gold. Maybe this was a huge mistake.

Silver yawned and he ended up slamming his face against the table. Gold was snickering loudly. Silver was way too tired to complain or even attend to his now sore face. "Silver. I need you to pay attention to the lesson. But if you're really tired then we can do this tomorrow." The teacher said. "Silver was tossing and turning a lot last night so I think it'd be a good idea to continue this tomorrow." Gold said with a smile. The teacher nodded and left.  
"Hey. We're finally alone." Gold said as he gave Silver's head a pat. "Don't do that!" Silver growled. Gold chuckled. "Well I didn't complain when you stroked my hair." Gold replied. "...E-eh?! I thought you were asleep then!" Silver shouted, his face now very red. "Well I was asleep but then I woke up and I found you doing that. I actually liked it. Your touch was soft and caring~" Gold said cheerfully. Silver quickly stood up and knocked over his chair. "I-I'm going back to our room!" Silver shouted as he ran out. Gold was confused. "Hmm... The Storyteller is so much different than what we learned Exbo..." Gold mumbled. The Typhlosion let out a roar as if to agree.

Silver buried his face into his pillow. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed. His face was burning and he wanted to cry. Silver could feel his eyes start to fill with tears. He had only stroked Gold's hair because it seemed like the right thing to do. The idea that Gold was aware of it made Silver feel so flustered. Silver shoved his face into his pillow and began to scream.

Gold petted Exbo as he waited in one of the other rooms. Silver had kicked him out but Gold didn't understand it at all. It wasn't like Gold had insulted Silver... "I don't get him. I thought I saw the signs... Maybe I was misreading this? But still... I said I was going to explain it to him but so far I didn't get to say anything after what happened this morning... Maybe we should go find the Destroyer and take him down ourselves." Gold murmured. Exbo let out a happy cry as if to agree. "...Yea... That's a good plan." How was Gold supposed to know that he was playing into the enemy's hands...


	6. Uragiri

"In all matters of opinion, our adversaries are insane."

~Oscar Wilde

Uragiri

* * *

"Oi... This is getting stupid. I don't get it." Gold shouted as he banged his head on the table. "Well maybe if you studied more it'd make sense." Silver muttered. "Oi! Shut up! You don't even pay attention in the first place! How are you even passing anything?!" Gold demanded. It seemed odd. At least he paid attention in class but Silver... Silver just wrote stories. "...Maybe it's because I actually do work and you don't." Silver replied. Gold was stupid and all of this was stupid. "I'm going back to my room."

"Oi... Silver is avoiding me... What did I do wrong Exbo? Did I scare him? Maybe I'm too clingy... Or maybe it's because I'm too sexy...? I dunno know but it's annoying me. Plus he somehow keeps on locking me in my room. Makes no sense..." Gold muttered. Exbo just stared at Gold. "...Okay... Maybe you're right. Maybe I did mess up when I teased him. But it wasn't on purpose. It just kinda happened." Gold said with a sigh. Exbo let out a cry as if he was disagreeing. "Hey! Who's side are you on?! You're supposed to agree with me!" Gold shouted as he pouted slightly. Things weren't going so great...

Silver happened to be listening to Gold auguring with Exbo. It was kind of funny. Gold was losing to Exbo; who couldn't exactly talk. Gold was getting more and more dumb. Silver soon heard Gold storming up the stairs with Exbo trailing behind him. Maybe he could go and talk to Gold. Silver opened the door and saw Gold standing there. "Um hi Silver... I just was going to..." Gold mumbled. Silver didn't say a word as he hugged Gold.  
"Silver... I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to go and battle the Headmaster now. It's very important." Gold said softly. "But Gold I can't let you go. Not alone." Silver insisted. "But I'm not alone! I have Exbo with me! And as long as the Protector is with me I'll be safe~!" Gold said excitedly. "But Gold I can't let you..." Silver said as his voice trailed off. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Gold whispered as he kissed Silver. Silver's face turned completely red as he punched Gold in the face. "D-don't do that you dork!" Silver hissed. "Haha. Okay. I'll see you after."

Gold had his sweater on but for some reason he was still cold. He was shivering. Exbo was walking beside him. "It's so damn cold Exbo. Maybe we should turn back..." Gold mumbled. Exbo suddenly stopped and started to growl. "What is it Exbo? What's-" Gold started to say before he felt something hit his head. Gold went down quickly, as his vision turned to black he turned his head to face the attacker. He couldn't believe who it was. "...Y-you..."

Gold hadn't returned by the next morning. That made Silver nervous. He hoped that the raven haired boy would return soon. He was utterly terrified and he couldn't help but feel a deep pit inside his stomach. "...Gold please come back soon..." Silver whispered as he looked out the window. Outside, somewhere, Gold had to be. Silver sighed and put on his jacket. He was going to find Gold.

Gold awoken hours later, there wasn't much he could see. He was dazzled and utterly out of it. "...Shit... Exbo..." Gold mumbled as he looked around. He felt so dizzy now. "...Glad to see you're awake... You're the Guide and I'm the Corrupter. I'm here to do a job." A male said. The voice was so familiar but in Gold's current state he couldn't place it. "W-who are you...?" Gold asked as he tried to focus his vision. "It doesn't matter. But now it's time to battle." The other said as he placed his hand on Gold's head. "No! Wait! Don't-" Gold started to say before screaming. The pain was too much and he ended up passing out. "...This is the Corrupter... The job is done. The Guide is now ours..."

It was so fucking cold. Silver hated it. Even with his jacket on he was still cold. Gold had to be out here somewhere. As Silver moved through the snow he heard the crunch of footsteps. He stopped and turned around. "Gold!" Silver cried out as he ran towards the other and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you and I-" Silver was cut off when Gold punched him in the gut. "...W-why...?" Silver asked as he fell to his knees. Gold didn't give a response...


	7. Veracity

"If you understand hallucination and illusion, you don't blindly follow any leader. You must know if the person is sane or insane, over the abyss."

~Marguerite Young

Veracity

* * *

Silver wasn't too sure about what exactly had taken place. Gold had hurt him. It had hurt so badly. Why? They had kissed and yet Gold had punched him. And Gold wasn't talking about why. Silver could feel his anger boiling up, chasing away the pain. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Silver screamed as he punched Gold's shin. There was a cry and Gold gripped his leg. Silver saw this as a time to escape so he got up and ran.

As soon as Silver had returned to the door he started to feel worried. What if he was questioned? What if they blamed him for Gold's disappearance. Silver shivered slightly as he thought about being away from Gold for so long and then having Gold punch him. It hurt so much. Silver suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. He froze. Did Gold somehow got here before him? He held his breath as the footsteps got close.  
Silver felt relieved when he saw Exbo coming towards him. The Typhlosion walked over and rubbed his head against Silver. "Hey Exbo... Are you worried about Gold too? Did you see what happened to him?" Silver whispered. Exbo looked at Silver sadly. "I know... It's scary... I want to help him but I'm too afraid." Silver murmured. Exbo let out a sad cry. "Hey... Do you want to hear a story?" Silver asked. Exbo looked at Silver curiously. "...I'll tell you the story about a boy... Who had his life ruined."

_"Once upon a time there was a young male born. He had red hair and silver-grey eyes. He lived happily with his parents until they got a divorce. He was only two years old. His Father gained full custody of him and forced him to study hard, of course since he was still pretty young he didn't understand much. By the time he was five years old his Father was upset with him and decided to send him away to a school that'd help him learn better.  
__"Of course he didn't know anything about what that school truly was. The school forced the boy to live with many other children and he hated it. Sometimes he actually wished he could disappear and never come back. He even started to think about killing the others. One day a new boy come into there. He had golden eyes and black hair. He was known as 'Braceface'. No one bother to do anything but make fun of Braceface until one day he got in a fight and beat up two other children. That day everyone stopped teasing him. And it was on that day that the boy fell in love with Braceface. It wasn't long after that the boy was told he would be going to a high school. He didn't care and accepted it._

_"Of course no one knew what would be coming next. How could they? After telling stories the boy got in trouble and wasn't allowed to do that anymore. But telling stories was the only thing that made the boy happy. So he continued to do so in secret. Braceface was someone who adored his stories and he was fine with it. Braceface was a dork but of course he liked the other but wouldn't admit it. Soon after getting in trouble once more he and Braceface were moved to a new dorm.  
"They continued to study and got into fights but the boy didn't mind it. In fact he loved it. Being alone with the boy he loved was good enough. That was until he found out the truth. The school wasn't what it seemed. Evil lurked through the halls and wanted to claim the boy all for itself. But of course Braceface wouldn't allow it. Though they had shared a kiss neither one admitted their true feelings and one night Braceface took off and didn't return. The boy was all alone. Every day he wished for Braceface to come back home but he never did._

_"Though one day there was a knock on the door and Braceface was there. He started to tell stories about what had happened. The boy didn't care he finally had the boy he loved back and-"_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Silver was puzzled but went and opened it. He was shocked to see Gold standing there. "Oi... Silver... You'd never guess what happened to me. I'm sorry I was gone for so long but now I'm back and I need to talk to you..." Gold said softly. Silver could only cry as he held Gold tightly.


End file.
